The spare tire, wheel and various tools such as the jack, etc. are normally carried within the open box of a truck and, when used in farm work, spare containers of the fuel for farm implements and the like are also carried loosely within the box.
These items are easily stolen or interfered with as they are not capable of being protected and furthermore they are exposed to the elements unless a tarpaulin is used.